In the Shadows
by JinxFawn
Summary: Rin, a gennin from the Hidden Shadow Village, is forced to come to Konoha as her village is discovered. In Konoha she will be assigned a team and with them she will have to learn the ways of the Leaf Shinobi. In turn, Rin will be forced to learn who and what she truly is. [Crappy summary, eventually will fix. Major Swearing. OOC Sakura. Sakura bashing? Sasuke/Oc.]
1. Chapter 1

*Rin's POV*

I stare a the open doors of my new village, it being the Village hidden in the Leaves, my recently discovered village, mine being the Village hidden in the Shadows. My village knew about the surrounding villages and just decided to stay away from them so they put up a genjutsu at the entrance and surrounding areas so that all they would see would be forest but it turns out someone saw through it. The Leaf Shinobi weren't violent or aggressive, just firm, they asked us a bunch of questions, all f which my village answered as honestly as possible, although there were a few white lies slipped in there. If I know anything about the rest of the hidden villages is that my village is definitely full of the best liars and sneakiest people. It's naturally in my DNA.

I turn my head at the sound of feet running towards us, I am greeted by an ANBU officer who has a kunai out of his, whatever, and is in a defensive stance, "State your business, outsider" he growls, I stare at him unimpressed and am interrupted before I get the chance to tell the man just how unimpressed I am, "Now that's no way to treat your guests, is it?" the smooth voice belonged to my twin brothers best friend, Kai. He was also forced to come here by his parents but he's almost 2 years older than me. The ANBU officer continues to flaw at us so I just sigh and walk past him, Kai right behind me. I turn my head to the right as I keep walking and catch a glance at the dumbfounded look on the ANBU's face, "Tch, pathetic" I mutter. Kai snickers behind me and then slings his arm around my shoulders with a sigh, "Man it's so bright here" he complains, I nod my agreement knowing he could feel it against his arm.

As we walk through Konoha we continue to get looks, most of them curious but some of them a sneer of disgust and it was starting to piss me off. I sigh and leaned my head back against Kai's arm, "Kai-kun, do you think Rei will be mad when he gets home from his mission?" I ask him, trusting him to lead me as I keep my eyes closed, he doesn't answer for several minutes, but when he does it makes me smile. "Hell yeah, once he sees we left him to explore uncharted territory with out him he's gonna be a little more than pissed" he jokes. I sigh in content as I re-open my eyes and let my head fall back in its original place. I glance around and am so grateful I did because I notice a clearing. I nudge Kai in the ribs gently to get his attention then I nod my head towards the clearing with a smirk on my face, "Oh you're so on" he growls playfully then we both bolt to the Clearing arms pumping by our sides.

As we get there I see Kai pull out multiple shuriken and I smirk as I see him doing hand signs for a replacement jutsu. I continue running as he stops and decide to stop a few feet in front of him, "Ah, I'm not in the mood to make hand signs so how about some Taijutsu" I suggest. He grins widely with a nod, "Remember we aren't friends once we start sparring, no holding back" he says excited. I giggle and shake my head as I plant my feet, he raises an eyebrow in question, "It's just funny that you think we're friends" I say playfully causing him to rolls his eyes and scoff, "Yeah alright, you won't be saying that when you're hungry later" he says grinning, I smirk and bring up my left hand putting up two fingers I do a 'come hither' motion. He throws the three shuriken which I decide to dodge, knowing they're substitution shuriken but wanting to see what he had in mind. I'm quick to pull out my katana and run my hand along the side of the blade, coating it in my chakra as to not actually cut him and to give it a little extra sting.

He pulls out his twin daggers and we immediately start locking weapons. Now I'll be the first to admit I fight dirty, anything to keep me from dying. As our blades are locked together I bring my knee up and into his ribs, he goes flying to the side staying airborne for some sevens before landing in the dirt and rolling. I twirl my wrist and let my blade swing lazily in a circle. "Now I'm starting to see why you failed the academy twice" I say teasingly, he looks up and I already know he's not playing anymore, even if he was e one to say no holding back Kai is actually a really sweet guy so he usually doesn't start out giving it his all. He just needs a nudge or two then he'll really come at me. He pushes himself up and snarls pulling out 7 shuriken and started throwing them one after the other. I'm quick to pull up my katana and start blocking the shuriken, the shuriken exploding on contact with my katana.

As I finish I focus back on the spot Kai was previously in only to see he's gone, I sigh as I hear his footsteps behind me getting louder, I wait a few seconds before I turn and bring up my katana, he has his own sword out now and our weapons are locked. He glares at me harshly before I feel a sudden burst of chakra. I go flying backwards, I feel my body descending to the ground and quickly try to maneuver and land on my wet but I end up hitting a nearby tree. The sound of the wood splintering and the breath getting knocked from my lungs is the only thing I hear. My body drops to the ground, kicking up dust, I pull myself up on my knees and cough, spitting out the blood that filled my mouth feeling it drip down my chin. I look back up to see Kai smirking at me smugly, "Asshole" I snarl and push myself onto my feet. I glance around the clearing and see my katana sitting a few feet away from me, having flown out of my hands when I was blasted backwards.

I sigh and crack my neck, I re-open them and let out the deep breath I pulled in. I keep on a poker face as he smirks and puts his sword back into the sheath on his back. I give a small smirk then, I'm better than him at hand to hand. As I stare at him I let my chakra build up in my fists, the first thing the kids at my aced my are taught was chakra control, and I'm not talking about just telling us about it and then making us do it, no, they would force us to fight with each other until we learned control or 1 or both opponents couldn't fight anymore. I push some chakra to my feet, barely any, just enough to give me a boost, and apparently Kai had the same idea as we both start charging each other. As we start trading blows and blocking I feel multiple different chakra's. Now if I wasn't so paranoid I would've thought it to be nothing. I grunts and block a punch aimed for my face, gripping his fist I pull it upwards and turn my body to the right, the same direction of his hand, and kick him in the chest.

I use the momentum from kicking him and push away from him I flip once in the air barely managing to catch myself on my knees. I pant and reach over for my katana, I push myself to my feet even if my legs are still wobbly from being airborne. I turn my head and notice a group of kids, ones that look like they just came out of school. They all stare at us and I smirk at that fact, I twirl my wrist letting my sword twirl twice as I notice Kai heading my way his chest heaving. He is almost directly in front of me when I decide to start moving, I sigh slightly starting to get sleepy I slip my katana back into its sheath and grip Kai's collar harshly with both of my hands and put my right leg behind his own walking him backwards he trips and falls to the ground me on top of him, I scoot up to his stomach and pull out a kunai with my left hand, twirling it once on my finger before gripping it firmly in my hand and holding it to his neck, "Say it" I growl out, he lets out a heavy breath and closes his eyes, "Mercy" he mutters. I smirk and push myself from his torso with the help of his chest putting my kunai back in my pouch, "I win" I say grinning

He rolls his eyes and notices the Academy students now watching us, he stares at them surprised then leans towards me, putting his right hand open covering where his mouth and my ear meet, "I didn't know there were so many kids in Konoha" he whispers in my ear. I nod my agreement then narrow my eyes at all the kids whispering about us, they must've noticed the forehead protectors on Kai's and I's foreheads. I start to get annoyed when Kai gets up and the kids are still staring at us, "Oi, go back to your business, nothing to see here" I call crossing my arms over my chest and sneering at them, "Now now honey play nice" Kai chides playfully while slipping an arm over my shoulders and grinning at the students with a wave. I scoff and roll my eyes turning us both around, "Stop being so nice to these people, they haven't oven us any reason to trust them" I say bitterly as I look around at the damage we did to the clearing. "They haven't given us a reason to mistrust them, either" he argues, starting to walk and pulling me along, "Them being strangers is reason enough" I snark, feeling suddenly a lot lonelier without my brother by my side

I feel a pit in my stomachs start to grow as I realize there's a big chance I could never see my brother again. I feel my anger flare up too so when we bump into a group of kids, I get heated quickly. "What where the fuck you're going" I snarl, I see that in the group there's a boy with bright blonde hair and a bright orange jumpsuit, a girl with cropped, shin length bubblegum pink hair, also being very bright, then lastly a boy with dark blue hair and onyx eyes. I realize quickly they're all the same age as me and I barely notice the forehead protectors they all wear. "You're the one who bumped into us, Baka!" the only girl says, grumpily crossing her arms. I feel my fingers twitch with annoyance as she says 'Baka', I glare at her harshly, "I would think Konoha ninjas, especially the young ones would know their place" I snarl at her feeling a familiar itching tingle in my hands that just beg to show her just what I could do. "Excuse me, who even are you?" the girl asks in a whiny voice, I close one of my eyes and cover the opposite ear. She scoffs and I feel Kai push his finger into my shoulder, I glance over at him and see the slight shake of his head, I sigh and look in the opposite direction than that chick to avoid throttling her and starting a war between our two villages. "I'm Kai and that's Rin, and you guys are?" he asks politely, I roll my eyes and feel the prickling of eyes on me, I flick my eyes in the direction I feel it and see the boy with the dark eyes and blank face. I watch him for a few seconds before turning my eyes back the same way they were before. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage! Believe it!" he says, it sounds like his voice is naturally that loud and just carries well. I couldn't help the small grin that grew on my face at him and his words. "I'm Sakura Hurano" the Pinkette says, I make a face and think, 'Annoying and obnoxious name on annoying and obnoxious girl, fits'. "Sauske Uchiha" he says in a monotone voice.

I giggle a little bit at his 'I'm too cool for you' attitude, "What village are you guys from?" Sakura asks while glaring at me up and down. "The Village Hidden in the Shadows" Kai informs them, Sakura scoffs, "There is no Hidden Shadow Village" she snarks, I scoff and shake my head, "Man some leader they got here" I mutter to Kai while watching them suspiciously. Kai gives me a ghost of a smile and then clears his throat, "Sorry but our Forehead protectors and Village with multiple clans in it say otherwise" He says and then smirks at their surprised expressions. I just sigh getting bored, "Ah Kai, let's get going its boring here and I need to train" I say leaning my head back against his arm, it was a lie we just trained today, but it is boring here. Kai nods and gives them a polite smile and nod of the head and then we walk past them, we barely get 5 steps before the guy Sauske grabs Kai's collar and pulls him back. Immediately I pull out my kunai and get in a defensive stance, "Let him go and everyone gets out of this alive" I warn, feeling my adrenaline skyrocket. Sakura crosses her arms defiantly, "We are authorized to ask what you're doing in this village" she says her voice making me feel like killing myself. I close my eyes to try and reign in my anger, "God dammit Rei, where the fuck are you?" I ask, talking to myself, "What?" the blonde one, Naruto, asks. I sigh and grab Kai from Sauske swiftly, "We were forced out of our village, by your clueless Shinobi, and then forced to come here since we're Gennin" I say putting my kunai back and keeping a tight grip on the bottom corner of Kai's shirt. They continue to stare at us with suspicious eyes, "Ya'know what, whatever like we care what a bunch of loser leafs think about us!" I say, past my breaking point, I could see the disgust written across Sakura's face as if I were some disgusting beast to her. "I cant believe Lord Hokage is actually letting this **_beast_** in" as she said the word beast, memories start playing in my head of getting called a beast by almost everyone in my village. I feel my hands start trembling and my breaths quicken as i let my head fall forward. She starts laughing obnoxiously and it causes my fists to clench. I bring up my hands and start doing signs for a ninjutsu, as I look up I could see the fear and shock written across their faces at the fact that I decided to do a ninjutsu. I ignore them as I quickly do the hand signs for a teleportation jutsu, ending up in the apartment we were assigned. There's three rooms, one for me, one for Kai, and one for Rei. I quickly head into my room slamming my door and flopping into my bed feeling my eyes start burning as I bury my face in my blankets thinking about Rei.

* * *

A/N: Alright so this is the beginning to my new Sauske/Oc story, hope you enjoy. That ending was a bit bleh but whatever. Sorry I haven't updated TGITH [easier way of saying my Sans/Oc story title lol] I've been super busy but ill try to get a chapter out this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

I stand fully dressed in front of the academy, arms crossed guardedly in front of me. Kai standing next to me in the same position, both of us also sporting blank faces. I sense a movement behind us and feel my fists clench as well as my teeth, as I felt the presence get closer I also felt multiple presences. I realize quickly it's just a bunch of academy students as their voices finally register in my ears. I sigh quietly, I have a paranoia problem, I've had it ever since I was 7. When I was 7 our village was attacked but specifically my house, where me, my older siblings, and parents lay sleeping. Earlier that night I thought I heard something creak in the house but I was already in trouble for getting out of the bed for water and I was extremely, and currently, spiteful and thought 'fine if I'm in trouble for getting water then you can find out what that noise was for yourself', carelessly. Of course I didn't think that for long as I heard the blood curdling scream of my mom, I jumped out of my bed and grabbed my newly acquired black bladed katana, it was wobbly and uncomfortably heavy in my hand as I slid my door opened to see only my parents door opened and noises were coming from there. So I shakily walked out to the hallway and into their room to see my mother ripped in half her blood splattered across the wall in a brutal art piece, her father gone and a snake in his place. My eyes widen in horror as I feel my heart beat kick up from grief and fear. I let out my own, much louder, blood curdling scream. Which happened to be the reason the village woke up. And ran like hell from it, I ended up slipping open my older siblings room, the one that they shared since it was a master like my parents room. I see them both sitting up in bed and I immediately jump in bed with my twin brother who is older than me by a minute. But we weren't allowed to share a room because we fought too much and also because at night we would make too much noise wiggling and goofing around o they decided to separate us. As I do this I hear my sister scream and I look over at her to see her bed empty and the snake coming towards us now. I felt my grief and rage envelope me as I-

I quickly shake my head and blink a few times as I feel my eyes start burning some. I take a deep calming breath, "God what do you think they want with us?" I ask opening my eyes and glancing at him, his cold, stoic face breaks into a large grin, "Maybe they'll put us in teams" he says, I quickly shake my head in disagreement, "They wouldn't, not without knowing the extent of our strength and definitely not in the same team" I said closing my eyes again. He chuckles, "Yeah yeah, whatever" he says dismissively. Suddenly two different groups walk over to us, one containing a guy with black, shaggy, wild hair, red markings on his cheeks, and a white dog with him. the next member being a guy with a large open collar circling around his neck covering his mouth, black goggle looking glasses sit on his nose, with brown spiky hair. the last member being a shy looking girl with cropped dark purple hair longer bangs hanging beside her eyes, she has pupil less purple tinted eyes, shes also shorter than the others on her team. the other team being the kids we met yesterday, Naruto, Sauske, and Sakura. "We call the boy" is the first thing I hear out of the boy with the red cheeks, I tilt my chin forward letting my bangs shadow my eyes as my eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "I'm Kai and this is Rin" he introduces us politely, I don't even bother saying anything. "I'm Kiba, that's Hinata, and that's Shino." The boy, Kiba, introduces. I look up at him and lean back lining my shoulder up with Kai's (even though hes taller than me) examining the kids in front of me, pulling many different things about them from their stances. I take a deep breath out of annoyance and shake my head a little bit not feeling in a social mood.

 _'I'm hungry,'_ I think to myself with a quiet sigh, everyone else talking while me and Sasuke sit and watch them. Well Sauske watches them, my attention span is too short to be sitting on one thing at a time for long periods of time, especially in new places where I don't fell safe. My eyes flick to something new every few seconds, soaking in as much of my surroundings as possible for future reference. I felt the presence of a brand new Chakra my eyes moving faster than my brain as they flick to the place the Jounin exits from. I feel my jaw tense as I watched her, the way she grinned showed she really was friendly but I don't trust anyone other than Kai and Rei. I stay in my spot as she comes up to the group and starts speaking to them, it seems she really chums up with Kai as the other kids start whispering excitedly and worriedly, "Alright, we will be choosing when Kakashi shows up since he gets to choose first." She says, glancing over at me, at first I couldn't believe how harsh her eyes looked but I quickly washed that out of my mind as my eyes have been described as 'harsh' more than they have 'pretty'. I grunt slightly as i realize this 'Kakashi' guy is gonna end up choosing Kai, not that it really matters but it still bothers me I'm always the last one to get picked for everything. Even though I was the youngest, I didn't get pampered as often as the other two. Not like I was beaten everyday or anything, I just felt like i was always more looked over than my siblings. My sister always called me Kabe, which is Japanese for wall, because apparently trying to talk to me is like trying to talk to a wall. I always hated getting called Kabe, I hated her every time she called me Kabe, it made me an Rei call her Yariman behind her back.

They were already separating and trying to figure out who was going to stay with who when they died. My mom and dad were in their room talking that night when they died, I heard them before I fell asleep that night. I sigh quietly as I realize I'm thinking about my mom again and decide to stand up, "Who're you?" I ask rudely , I could tell it ticked her off a little bit at the tight lipped smile she gave me "I'm Kurenai Yūhi, but you will address me as Kurenai Sensei" She states, I sigh and let my head drop some, as to show my respect for her as a sensei, just wanting to go back to my village and get into my team there, the Jounins in my Village and not to mention clan are way more scary than this girl, way more strict, and waaaaay more powerful, or at least they seemed to be weaker. I was a little more than annoyed as we decided to wait for this 'Kakashi' guy, not like we had to wait earlier or anything. I bite back snide comments as they started a conversation about something I don't care about or already know about, some kids seemed to be almost used to this, others didn't care. I noticed quickly that Sakura couldn't keep her Light green eyes off of Sasuke, it was gross to watch a girl probably a year or so older than me ogle some boy the same age. It just seemed weird, almost stalker-ish. I guess Sasuke felt the pair of eyes burning holes into his body because he turned his head, catching Sakura staring at him and me staring at both of them. I felt my face flush some as his Onyx eyes switch to me, not really noticeable under my naturally tan skin, I could feel his eyes analyze me for seconds before he scoffed and turned his head back to its original position. I felt my hands twitch with anger, the kind that makes me lose control and do something stupid, I feel my hands start to shake at the fact I was so angry. I wasn't angry because he scoffed or whatever I'm pissed because he has a fucking god complex and doesn't realize hes not the strongest person in the world, something I know just from watching him for a few seconds. I feel a warm hand envelope my wrist, it makes me let out a pent up breath and my shoulders to relax.

"How much longer you think you wanna wait here before we just ditch them?" the familiar voice of Kai bleeds into my ears. I let my head drop some as I clench my jaw trying to let go of my anger, "Mmm, how about 10 minutes?" I ask realizing we've been sitting here for 3 hours and I was starting to get restless. He chuckles a little bit and sighs almost out of relief, swinging his arm around my shoulders, "How about five?" he asks, his whole body relaxed as if some huge weight had been lifted off of his chest, I brushed that fact off quickly and pulled my head back up, "Deal" I answer. As we continue to stand there, we start inching away from the group, of course as soon as we turned around we heard, "Yah, Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Yelled by Sakura and Naruto. Quickly I glance at Kai and he just starts giggling, I roll my eyes and turn back around clasping my hands behind my back in a very innocent manner and widened my already wide eyes. I notice the Kakashi guy immediately as I walk to the group, he was tall, and he had white or maybe grey hair but not from old age. His forehead protector covers left eye and a mask covers from that and under, meaning the middle of the bridge of his nose and down. I felt my eyes narrow as i stared at him, he screamed silent and dangerous, it made my skin crawl to see the almost haunting look in his eyes.

"Sorry, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi excuses himself lamely, the excuse still managed to make me smile a little bit. I just shake my head as Kai comes up beside me, he looks Kakashi up and down, analyzing him how we were taught in our academy. Kakashi glances at us, his eyes stay on Kai for a few seconds before they land on me, his eyes widen a little bit as he continues to stare at me, I stare back at him with a facade of innocence. We continue watching each other for maybe thirty seconds before Kakashi finally speaks, "I want the girl." he says. My mouth pops open from shock, Sakura makes a whining noise and stomps the ground, Naruto just grins widely, Sasuke doesn't react at all. I felt excitement flutter in my belly as i glance at Kai and give him a two-finger salute as a goodbye, which he returns, Kai, Rei, and I have been using that as a secret signal for ages. I smile a little bit as Kurenai's team and Kai walk away, Kiba talking loudly to Kai. I let out a mall sigh and glance into the woods where the most shadow is and close my eyes whispering a good luck to Rei, one that he would never be able to hear since we don't have mind reading abilities. I re-open my eyes and feel everyone eyes on me, I turn my head to them and tilt it, dropping my innocent facade, knowing he can see through it anyway. " _ **Why'd you want me?" I ask, feeling brave.**_

* * *

A/N: So I have a general idea about where i want this story to go


	3. Rin Akumu

**A/N:** Wow this story has almost 50 views and 2 followers already, thanks so much ^~^. Alrighty so I decided to post this instead of a chapter because ya'know why not, you guys should know more about the character you're reading about. The site I found this template/profile page from - zombiechocolate/art/Detailed-Naruto-OC-template-509469776

 **Introduction**

 **Name** **:** Rin Akumu

 **Nickname(s):** Peaches (Kai+Sasuke), Little one (Kenko)

 **Age:** 12

 **Species:** Human

 **Gender:** Female

 **Sexual Orientation:** Bisexual

 **Birthday:** April

 **Life Story:** Rin was born in Kagegakure 3 minutes after her twin brother Rei, that night a mistake was made. Rei was supposed to be the Jinchuriki but it ended up in Rin. From that point forward, by most of her village, she was known as "The Beast". After she was old enough to start learning (6) the ways of a chinobi, they worked her to the bone, being especially cruel with her since she was "The Beast" she never complained thinking that was just the way they trained everyone, and the one time she did complain she was punished so she learned quickly to endure it. Rin and Rei were inseparable , they did everything together, and then Kai came around and at first Rei was ready to send him away before he could hurt his sister but he invited them to a game of tag and when one of the other kids called her a beast he defended her, so their group friendship blossomed. Rin is the fastest person in her village, she was able to outrun even the fastest ANBU officer (yes they had those in her village .) but she never bragged because she never felt good enough, even now she trains more than she sleeps in fear of being left behind by her brother and Kai. She never got along with her dad they were too much alike and yet too different, not to mention her older sister was always his favorite. **(Theres more but it will be in the story)**

 **About You**

 **Personality:** She is initially very cold and closed off to everyone but once she gets more comfortable she is very loud, obnoxious, and playful. She is a very blunt 12 year old and isnt afraid to tell you exactly how she feels. She is a very sarcastic girl and responds to most confrontations with it. Her default emotion is always anger, whether she shows it or not she gets very angry very easily, she always comes out stone faced but when she is by herself she lets out her anger quite violently. She has violent reflexes because of her attack when she was younger so now whenever she spaces out or stops paying attention and then feels a presence around her or reaching for her she reacts in the most violent way possible (i. e. with a weapon, ninjutsu, etc.)

 **Good Habit(s):** She is almost always very kind to those younger or more misfortunate than her. She enjoys helping people out in general. She trains constantly. She is nicer to people who are shy, something about wanting to help them out of their shells. She doesn't care what you look like or who you are she believes every person strives for something good/a friend.

 **Bad Habit(s):** She is a bad rule follower. She lets her anger get the best of her on multiple occasions. She's very spiteful and ruthless when she has her feelings hurt in a big way. She doesnt know how to let go of the past. She has trust issues with people and only trusts Kai and Rei, along with 2 of her villages Sensei's. She doesnt always take into account other peoples feelings and may ften hurt someone without meaning to. She can be clumsy. She has a hard time showing her emotions and apologizing.

 **Like(s):** Ramen. Darkness. Super sweet/sour things. Counting. Training (most of the time). Sleeping. Eating. Reading.

 **Dislike(s):** Fake people. People who are stuck up. Bullies. Unnecessary talking. Wasting time. Sakura. Getting stared at. Feeling fear. Crying.

 **Hobbies:** Reading. Training. Thinking. Eating

 **Fear(s):** Abandonment. Heights. Losing Kai and Rei. Being powerless. Love.

 **Strength(s):** Showing no emotions during a battle, like how much something bothers her or hurts. Pretending not to care. Knife throwing and Sword fighting. Running. Able to do some Ninjutsu with one hand

 **Weakness(es):** Kai. Rei. Her past. Being forgotten by the people she cares about. Finding out she is too weak.

 **Dreams and Talents:** She can flip/do tricks with a coin, pencil, shuriken or Kunai, or anything small enough between her fingers. High stamina. High chakra control.

 **Ambition/Life-long Dream:** To become the most memorable Shinobi in history.

 **Parent(s):** Mother; Dead; Name: Aimi Akumu. Father; unknown; Name: Ryuu Akumu;

 **Sibling(s):** Older Twin; Alive; Name: Rei Akumu; Age: 12. Older sister; Unknown; Name: Aneko Akumu; Age 19

 **Relative(s):** Uncle; Alive; Kenko Akumu;

 **Best Friend(s): Rei. Kai.**

 **Friend(s):** Naruto. Kiba. Hinata. Shikamaru. Choji.

 **Crush(es):** None (currently)

 **Rival(s):** Sakura.

 **Enemies:** The people who killed her mother and her (suspected to be) dead sister and father. Sasuke (currently).

 **Ninja Information**

 **Birth Village:** Kagegakure

 **Current Village:** Konohagakure

 **Rank:** Gennin

 **Teammates:** Naruto. Sakura. Sasuke.

 **Sensei: (Old)** Chiruzu Ito. **(New)** Kakashi Hatake

 **Nindo: "** Don't be a coward!" "Prove it..."

 **Chakra Element:** Lightning and Water

 **Weapon(s):** Black bladed katana with dark green cloth wrapped handle. Sharp dark green handled kunai with ridges against the blade making it 10x harder to retract from flesh. Sharp slightly curved 6 bladed shuriken.

 **Strength in Jutsu:** see below

 **Ninjutsu [ninja techniques]:** 9/10

 **Genjutsu [illusion techniques]:** 7/10

 **Taijutsu [martial arts techniques]:** 10/10

 **Kekkei Genkai [bloodline traits]:** 4/10 (so far)

 **Strength in Missions:** see below

 **Accuracy:** 9/10

 **Weaponry:** 8/10

 **Stealth:** 10/10

 **Speed:** 10/10

 **Traps:** 4/10

 **Tracking:** 7/10

 **Chakra Control:** 8/10

 **Analytical Skills:** 4/10

 **Strategy:** 5/10

 **Leadership:** 7/10

 **Clan:** Akumu

 **Clan Status:** Alive; 22 members alive.

 **Kekkei Genkai:** Shadow Distortion

 **Handsign(s):** (for skilled users only 1 hand-sign is needed) Serpent

 **Description:** Stage 1: Eye turns completely black; able to make clones. Stage 2: Eye stays black but now an array of grey lines scatter across the eye; Able to make weapons as well. Stage 3: A grey star centers in the black eye and the lines line up with the outside gaps of the star; Able to travel through the shadows. Ages vary. Currently on stage 1

 **Range:** Depends on the strength of the user

 **Bijuu [Tailed Beast]:** Ten-tails/Juubi

 **Looks and Appearance**

 **Body Type/Looks:** She has long, thick, dark brown wildly curly hair, with small lighter brown natural highlights. She has dark green and lighter colors mixed eyes with an almost black outlining the colors, they tend to turn a harsh green when she gets angry. She has a small button nose that sometimes scrunches when she laughs or makes a disgusted face. Her lips are full and her bottom lip is always dark red from her biting it. Her stomach is flat with a faint outlining of abs ( _very_ faint). She has long legs and average breasts for a 12 year old. Her skin is naturally a tan color which many people made fun of her for because it makes her less pure.

 **Blood Type:** O-

 **Height:** 137.16 (4'6)

 **Weight:** 77 lb

 **Everyday Outfit(s):** Wears a dark green shirt with her clans symbol on the back, along with black shorts. No fishnets. normal black sandals and gloves. Forehead protector stays on. Her black scarf stays on. Her weapon pouch stays on but no Katana.

 **Mission Outfit(s):** Dark grey shirt with black shorts that stop mid thigh. Fishnet on her left ankle that go a few inches above her black ninja sandals, also one on her right knee and right upper arm. Black finger less gloves that stop at her wrist. A black scarf wraps around her neck twice loosely and she often uses it as a mask to cover her nose and below. A black katana sheath sits on her left hip along with her weapon pouch. Black cloth forehead protector.

 **Scent:** Somehow always smells like dark chocolate; bittersweet.

 **Hairstyle(s):** Her hair is mostly left down except for two pigtails that are on the back top of her head her bangs are left hanging wherever they want to be.

 **Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:** Rin's left ear is pierced in multiple places littering her ear with small black piercings. Has a scar under her right eye from training and getting nicked by a peer.

 **Extra Information**

 **Favorite Food(s):** Chocolate ice cream. Ramen.

 **Favorite Color(s):** Black. Dark blue. Green.

 **Favorite Number(s):** 7

 **Favorite Season(s):** Winter

 **Favorite Time of Day:** Deep night

 **Character Opinions:**

 **1.** She hates cowards, or people who pretend to be stronger than they are and then when its time to prove it they run.

 **2.** She doesnt like when people have followers or fans when they did nothing to earn them. Same with fame in general.

 **3.** Bullies. Bullies are something she cant stand and she tends to get into many fights and arguments because of bullies, now whenever she sees them she cant handle her anger.

 **4.** People who complain about things that are minuscule or stupid are completely soft in the head and dont understand real pain or struggle.

 **5.** People who try to be something their not are idiots with no sense of self, same with people who try to change who they are for someone else.


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Oh wow this story already has 200 views, that makes me really happy ^~^. Also thank you to all of the people who have followed and favorited this story, there may not be alot of you but I really appreciate you guys reading the story and even after seeing how slow my updates are, and how bad my writing is, deciding to follow and favorite it ❣️ yay a new character from Rin's past/village is introduced today

* * *

I quietly walk through the village by myself ignoring any looks or whispered snide remarks I receive as I look for some fruit to buy and snack on, I'm by myself because Kai is training with his team and I skipped my team meeting since I know we're not going to be here long, especially since Rei is on his way, hopefully. I bite my lip at the realization he could never come for me or Kai but am pulled fro the thoughts by being tripped. I feel my knees hit the ground before my hands do and my annoyance sky rockets as I look up and see the back of an older civilian. It takes me less than 3 seconds to stand up, wipe the dirt from my hands, turn around, and call out, "Watch it!" My voice seems to carry really well since he stops dead in his tracks and turn his head, I knew he saw me before he even turned back to me. I watch carefully as he wobbles back to me in an intoxicated manner, "'scuse me little girl?" he asks looking down at me exaggeratedly. I glare up at the man, "I said, watch it drunkard!" I growl hatefully, he gives me a crooked grin showing his disgusting teeth, "I dont have to listen to any pipsqueak outsider" He spits at me hatefully, something inside me just seems to click and my glare hardens, "Yeah well this 'outsider' could put you on your ass, drunkard" I say spitefully. My words seem to click something in his head as well as something in his eyes changes.

My eyes narrow slightly as he brings the bottle laying in his hand idly to start crashing down on my head, I bring up my right arm and shield myself knowing my arm was gonna be bruised tomorrow. I re-open my eyes and see a sinister smirk on his lousy face, "I would stop now old man, I am way stronger than you think" I warn him while twisting my wrist and gripping the bottle easily pulling it from his grasp as I glare heatedly at him, no remorse or mercy were in either of our eyes as we glared at each other, and just as the man was about to do something a old, familiar voice pips up. "I believe, for your own safety, that you should leave now or risk dying" the voice says coolly, the air around us dropping severely, I knew only one person that did that, someone that I never thought would be in this village. I hear the people around that were shuffling by, or watching the old man and I's exchange gasp and whisper as they saw him. I felt the anger on my face fall into my natural stoic poise as I kept my head down, not daring to look up out of respect, I can see and hear the old drunkard shuffling away out of fear and I choose then to drop down to my knee putting one of my hands on the dusty ground, keeping my head down showing my respect and obedience for my sensei.

"Up." he says simply, my body moves out of reflex to his words, standing up in front of him dusting off my hands and making direct eye contact with him, "Chiruzu-sensei, why are you here?" I ask, as I glance his body up and down seeing him in his regular dark colored robes, with his forehead protector around his waist as a belt, his hair grey from age and put in a bun in the back of his head, a hat sits on his head as well, one he usually doesn't wear unless it is too sunny. He glances at me from looking around the village, "Well, I decided to see where they abducted my students to." he says good-naturedly, well as good naturedly as someone like him, I give a curt nod, deciding not to speak, "Speaking of, where is Kai?" I feel some tension release from my shoulders as he doesn't mention Rei, to which I'm grateful for, "Training with his team." I say glancing back the way I came as I sense somewhat familiar chakra's, "And where are you supposed to be right now?" he asks, reading me like an open book, I wince as I remember the first and only time I skipped one of his classes, I was beaten for the first time that day by the village kids for causing more work for them because of his sour attitude. Before I got to answer him my team mates and Kakashi walk out of the civilian crowd all of them except Kakashi looking around.

I feel myself wince again as his hand claps on my shoulder, "Do you know them?" he asks his voice tight as the realization of what i did dawn on him, I give a curt nod and the grip on my shoulder tightens to the point that i know there will be bruises in the shape of his fingers tomorrow, which is hard to do since I don't bruise easily, I watch as Kakashi's gaze lands on both me and my sensei and he leads team 7 to us, as soon as they get in front of us Sakura starts ranting, "I cant believe you didn't show up for the team meeting! We were waiting for you and got started late because of you!" she whines, I cant contain the scoff and eye roll that accompany my next words, "Well at least it gave you more time to fantasize about Sasuke." The words barely leave my mouth before the familiar and harsh connection of a hand to the back of my head resounds throughout my face, the blow causing a headache to form immediately, and my head to bow out of respect yet again for my sensei's decision. I could hear the shocked gasp that came from both Naruto and Sakura, my fists clench at my sides as they do this with the need to rub the pain away, I pick up my head after they do this my glare harsh and fierce, "Apologize." Chiruzu's voice states firmly, I quickly go to object but at the sheer feeling he gives off I drop it and look at Kakashi, "I'm sorry for not showing up." I say and bow at the waist.

 ***3rd POV***

The whole of team 7, even if all of them didn't show it, was shocked by not only her actions but the reason she even apologized, said reason standing slightly behind her with a cold expression on his face. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as the old mans hand connected with the back of Rin's head, creating a harsh sound, and ripping a gasp from her throat involuntarily, she would have never guessed that was how they kept their Gennin in line. Naruto was also shocked by the resounding noise the harsh blow made and the look of pain that flashed across her face before she dropped her head, the gasp came out as his widened eyes made an appearance, he couldn't believe how he had just treated the seemingly cold little girl, no matter how mean she seemed he could see the vulnerability in her eyes as she was forced t apologize for something she didn't believe she did wrong. Sasuke was probably the least choked out of everyone, kids who act like her don't just come from perfect pasts, although he didn't widen his eyes or gasp, one of his eyebrows raised as he watched the exchange between the older man and Rin, watching intently as he said 'Apologize' and as she was about to rebuke the idea he only had to gain one look and it was as if she could just feel it as she quickly clapped her mouth shut, turning to Kakashi and apologizing before bowing at the waist, while he wasn't shocked with how she was treated he was shocked by how obedient and yet how much of a rebel she seemed to be.

Kakashi gave an awkward look as he watched the sensei deliver the blow to the back of Rin's head, the sheer noise it made was enough to know it hurt without actually having to feel it, the chemistry between Rin and the older man seemed teacher-student , he deduced as he watched the exchange between them, he was surprised by how quickly her defiant facade dropped after being told to apologize, Kakashi's eyes widen as Rin turns to him with a mostly earnest look in her eyes and apologizes bowing at the waist to show her respect. He gave her a curt nod as she bent back up. Rin glances over at her old sensei waiting for him to introduce himself, which he does quickly, "I am Chiruzu Ito, I am a sensei in my village, and Rin;s sensei" He says formally, "Old" Naruto pips up, everyone's eyes land on him, Rin's eyes are wide with slight amusement but mostly in disbelief, "Excuse me?" Chiruzu asks as his eyebrow ticks in annoyance at being called old by a boy who would be a disgrace in his village, "I mean you're her old sensei, Kakashi is her new sensei" Naruto explains further after getting the death stare from Chiruzu. He turns to Rin, "Well then i hope you don't mind me continuing my training with her, she seems to be given too much freedom when it comes to your training sessions and a child like her...cant have too much freedom." as Chiruzu says this Rin's whole demeanor changes.

Her fists clench along with her jaw as her feet spread out shoulder width apart her head tilted forward her longer bangs shadowing over her green eyes, now a harsh dark green, almost black. "And why would that be?" Kakashi asks, challenging the fellow sensei in front of him. The look he receives for it is haunted with memories, "I don't think that that is any of your concern." he says his voice returning to the bone chilling tone it was before, Rin's head pops up and she glares at Chiruzu almost hatefully, "Go on an tell them." she challenges as well, her glare only hardens as she gains a look from her sensei. Team 7 watches the exchange with bated breath as the air between them becomes full with tension and blood lust. Chiruzu watches his secretly favorite student glare at him with such intensity you could taste the hatefulness in it, but being who he is he wasn't just going to take this disrespect so he turns to face her fully, "I hope you do realize that I am not a friend of yours, I am your elder and your sensei and you will respect me" he says, this causes Rin to scoff, "Why don't you gain my respect first, old man!" she almost yells, her cheats heaves as if saying that had physically taken her breath from her. and as Chiruzu suddenly becomes the one full of tension Team 7 doesn't expect him to lash out. Chiruzu lifts one of his leg and turns his body horizontally, kicking Rin in the chest, all in one swift motion.

Rin lets out a strangled sound as she goes flying back, completely expecting a violent reaction to her disrespectful remark, this has happened before, not many times but it has happened, Rin used to be quite defiant and the only way she was actually taught was with violence it seemed. As Rin slams into a tree quite a few feet away blood spurts from her mouth, again something she wasn't surprised about but it still hurt like hell and tasted like metal. The whole of Team 7 was in shock as they watched the exchange, no one being able to believe how he had just treated her, Naruto was fed up with it and charged at Chiruzu before anyone could even think twice, and in that same motion Rin was in front of her sensei blocking the kunai Naruto was aiming at her sensei with her own, who could've very well protected himself. Everyone was still in shock as they watched, especially the civilians, "I deserved that." Rin spoke, barely able to speak in that moment as she spat out more blood mixed with saliva, No one could believe how all of this was going down, Team 7 just came here to find their missing member and get back into the mission but instead have met Rin's sensei and shown their quite violent relationship, now they didn't know what they had gotten themselves into.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Oooooh I've been getting so much inspo for this story lately lol and so many people have started Following and Favoriting, I really appreciate you guys, as well as both of you who reviewed** **,**

 **Zdraco: Thanks so much ^~^ and yeah I cant wait until they start getting comfy** 😈

 **also to the guest who told me to kill myself, thanks lol.**

 **Now this chap I decided to start out on the actual episodes of Naruto, so this will be episode 6. This is probably gonna be the longest (and worst) chap so far so be ready and enjoy** ❣️

* * *

"Sasuke here at point B" "Sakura here at point C" "Rin,at point D" there's a silence on the line, then, "Naruto here. I'm at point A!" I contain a small giggle at Kakashi's reaction, "You're slow, Naruto!" I quickly clear my throat as quietly as possible as I slip back on my stone face, "Okay, the seventh squad..." there's a pause and I feel my eyes narrow "Hm?!" Kakashi's lets out causing my eyes to flick around "The target has moved!" I watch the target carefully, "Follow it!" Kakashi orders. As we all appear from behind our tree's, Naruto sitting on top of the one Sakura came out from behind with me sitting in the one Sasuke came out from behind, Naruto speaks up, "Alright! It's over there!" He whisper shouts. All of us move quickly, hiding behind more trees in front of us mine being just behind Sasuke's, ready to capture our target if it were to run again. Kakashi's smooth voice blasts into my ear, "What's your distance from the target?" he asks, Naruto answers quickly, "Five meters! I can go at anytime!" "I'm ready too" comes Sasuke's reply, "Me too.." Sakura says almost immediately after Sasuke, "Mm" I hum into the mic as an agreement. "Okay..." He whispers quietly.

I feel a bead of sweat slide down my back, "Do it!" Sasuke's the first one to jump into action, after him is Sakura, then Naruto and then Me, seeing as I'm the furthest away, "Uryaaaah!" Naruto's battle cry almost makes me want to smile but the almost tense atmosphere pushes it away. Naruto gets to the target first, enclosing him in his arms, "I got him!" He yells out, right into the ear piece causing me to wince, I watch with a slight smirk as the cat starts trying to attack Naruto, hearing Kakashi talking in my earpiece, "Does he have the ribbon on his right ear...?" he asks, the cat just continues to try and attack Naruto, "Are you sure its our target Tora?" I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips the mask I'm wearing not helping to muffle it at all, as Tora continues to scratch Naruto up with no mercy, "It's the target, no mistake" comes Sasuke's reply to Kakashi, who I had been ignoring in favor of my amusement, "Yeah, definitely Tora" I call into the mic with a grin. "Alright, mission to capture missing pet 'Tora' is complete." Kakashi concludes, I grin and as I'm about to take off my ear piece Naruto blows up, "Isn't there a mission with a greater sense of urgency?!" he yells into the mic, not only causing the earpieces to malfunction but popping my ear drum and I'm sure everyone else's in the process

* * *

"Ooh!" I jump slightly beside Sauske at the noise the lady makes "My cute Tora! I was worried to death!" the pudgy woman whines as she rubs her makeup clad face against the cat, 7 sit that I am now starting to feel bad for. Naruto chuckles and rubs the back of his head, "Serves him right, that stupid cat!" I shake my head but don't say anything, "No wonder he ran away..." Sakura trails off, I silently agree with her. "...Now, then~" The man I've come to realize quickly as the Kage of this village starts, "The next mission for Kakashi's seventh squad is.." I roll my eyes already knowing it was going to be something stupid and completely worthless, The Kage makes a noise of shock and I raise my eyebrow as he starts speaking, as if its some great journey, "An errand for the neighboring town...to baby-sit the chief Counselors boy" I scoff slightly gaining a look from one of the people sitting next to the Kage, "Digging up potatoes, eh.." My eyes narrow but before I can even think to say anything Naruto's loud exclaim cuts me off, "Nooooo!" I glance at him and grin behind my mask as he does an X with his arms saying, "No! No, thank you!" I tilt my head slightly as he continues to speak, "As for me, I want to do like a more exciting mission! Give us something else!" he spouts continuing to do the arm X

I don't even have to glance behind me to know that they are all thinking about what an idiot he is or maybe even agreeing with him, I give him a nod to show my support, "You idiot! You're still bottom rookie!" A man calls out, a scar across the bridge of his nose and a ponytail at the top-middle of his head,, watching the exchange quietly, "At the start, everyone moves up the ladder by gaining experience from simple missions!" He yells out and then gives me a quick glare letting me know he saw me giving my support. Naruto is quick to talk back, "B-But!" he starts off stuttering, "Its been nothing but blah missions so far!" as I'm about to nod my head again, Kakashi punches Naruto in the back of the head, definitely not as hard as Chriri-sensei hit me but definitely enough to knock him down, causing me to re-think my playful actions.

"Knock it off." Kakashi says calmly, as Naruto lay sprawled out on the floor. "Naruto!" The Kage starts off, his voice gruff and angry, I watch quietly as Naruto gets up on his knees then on his butt sitting cross legged as he rubs the back of his head trying to soothe the pain away while the Kage starts speaking again, "It's necessary to explain to you what a mission is..." he starts out causing my eyes to drift from Naruto and to the Kage, "Listen to me!" he says his hat tilted down enough to cover one of his eyes the other seeming to glare at us, my mind wandering to the reason his voice is so gruff, _'Its probably because of the pipe,'_ I think to myself, tilting my head the slightest bit before trying to listen back in on the conversation. "Requests pour into the village everyday. They range from babysitting to assassinations.." He puts down his pipe, _'I dont doubt it'_ I think to myself as he mentions the assassinations, "A wide spectrum of requests are recorded on the request list. They are recorded in A, B, C, and D ranks in order of difficulty" he explains, I feel boredom creeping in as he speaks, "In the village, everyone below me is divided up by ability in the order of Jonin, Chunin, and Genin." I sigh and listen to Naruto and the rest of the team speaking to themselves as the Kage continues, "We at the highest level distribute these requests as missions to Ninjas who have abilities that suit said mission."

"And, if the mission is successful, the fee comes in from the client. Nevertheless you guys have just become Genin, D rank is about the best you can do." I feel myself frown at his words, I look down at the floor with furrowed eyebrows before joining back in with Team 7. "Hm?!" I hear faintly as Naruto starts speaking again, "Yesterday's lunch was pork bone broth noodles,so today will be miso broth..." I nod at the choice of food, wandering about what to eat myself when the Kage yells, "Listen!" my head turns sharply at the noise, "I-I'm sorry." Kakashi apologizes while rubbing the back of his neck and closing his eyes, Naruto turns around while in his criss-crossed position, "Maaaaan! You always lecture me, old man!" He calls out, my eyes widen considerably at the disrespect he just used towards his Kage, "But I'm not that little prankster that you think I am!" he calls out again, I am still surprised at his tone of voice and words but whne he turns around, still cross legged with his cheeks puffed out, his arms crossed, and a large "Humph!" I softened towards him greatly.

There's a beat of silence before, "Okay, fine!" breaks it, my head whips to the side so fast I heard a crack, "huh...?" Naruto asks out loud, equally surprised, I can see my team mates out of my peripherals looking shocked as well. "if you insist, then I'll have you do a rank C mission. You'll be body guards for someone." He states with a smirk, the expression on his face making me feel uneasy about the mission. "Really?!" Naruto's loud voice asks as he turns around yet again, "Ah-ha! Who? Who? a feudal lord?! Or, a princess?!" He yells out excitedly, I almost feel the need to cover my ears but I push it away as a fond smile grows on my face, "Don't get so hasty." The Kage says, "I'll introduce you now." He says and again something about the expression on his face makes me feel uneasy about he whole situation. "Could you please come in...?" the Kage calls out, we all turn our heads to the door at the same time, I make a low sounds in question as I cut my eyes to Sasuke for a moment before falling back on the door. The door slides open and almost immediately I could smell the stench of alcohol causing my nose to scrunch up, The man walks in, his hair a grey color, from old age not like Kakashi's which is natural I think, his skin tan, with glasses perched on his nose along with a white piece of thin rope tied around his forehead, the first thing I notice though is the bottle in his hand.

"What's this?! It's just a bunch of damn squirts!" He calls out and then takes a drink of the bottle, some of it spilling from the corner of his mouth and rolling down to his beard. My mind flicks back to the old man who attacked me yesterday as I see the bottle and smell the alcohol, "Oh great another drunkard!" I call throwing my hands up in exasperation, The mans eyes land on me and he glares, Naruto stands up with a, 'Huh?" as he walks in. The man makes some strange noises and leans up against the door jam with his elbow as he eyes us all up, "Particularly you, the smallest one with the idiot face. Are you really a Ninja?" he asks as he points, Naruto lets out a laugh, "Who's the smallest one with an idiot face hes talking about...?" He asks, The three of us step next to Naruto, going me, Sasuke, Naruto, and then Sakura, I'm barely an inch shorter than Sakura which makes me shorter than Sasuke and Sakura, and Naruto the shortest out of us all. Naruto's face drops, "I'll kill him!" he yells while Kakashi holds him back calmly, "What good will it do to kill the old man you're supposed to be guarding, you moron?!" Kakashi asks gruffly as Naruto continues to struggle,

I glance back at the old man to see him gulping down more of the bottles contents, "I'm Tazuna, veteran bridge builder" he states after he pulls himself off of the bottle, "You'll be risking life and limb in guarding me to the max until I return to my land and finish my bridge!" He exclaims I almost feel like calling out 'I refuse' but since the Kage already had to deal with Naruto whining about it I thought it better not to push him past his limits. I couldn't wipe the glare off of my face as I stared at Tazuna, **"Ill get packed..."** I state and do some hand signs to teleport me to my shared apartment. I sigh as I immediately jump into action, starting to pack a bag walking around my whole room and trying to think about how long we'll be gone. I hear a floorboard creak outside of my room and I quickly spin around a kunai already in my hand, the door slides open and in walks Kai, a kunai in his hand as well, we both let out pent up breaths as we realize its just the two of us, "Kami, Kai what the hell?!" I ask as I continue going around my room shoving things I think Ill need in there, he doesn't answer not that was really expecting an answer.

"What are you doing?" he asks following my figure with his eyes, "Are we leaving?" he asks giving me a devious smirk, I smile and shake my head, "No, I've been sent on a team mission out of the Village." I say before turning to my closet and slipping off my green shirt in favor of my black one, I don't even mind that Kai is behind me and can see me changing, "Wait, you're being sent out of the village? what kind of mission?" he asks I roll my eyes as I continue changing, "Bodyguard for some drunk old man." I say and turn my head, looking back at him, I watch as he glares at the floor, "What if you get hurt? Or something, and I wont be there." He looks back up at me, I finish slipping my katana into its sheath that now sits on my waist and turn around, fully dressed for the mission. "Kai, I can protect myself, besides even if something does happen we have a Jonin with us." I say walking up to him with my bag slung on my back and put one of my hands on the opposite shoulder, "Rei will kill me, and bring me back to life just to kill me again if something happens to you." he says locking eyes with me, I smile and nod, "Trust me." I murmur before patting his shoulder twice and walking out of my room and to the door, as I am about to leave I turn around and give a two finger salute to him before walking out the door and shutting it behind me.

* * *

We all walk out of the villages gates along with Tazuna, Naruto being in the front of all of us, while I, out of preference, am behind everyone. Even with me being at the very back of the group, behind Sasuke and Sakura, I can still clearly hear Naruto's, "All right! We're off" as he turns to face us and pumps his arms up in exclamation. "What're you so excited about?" Sakura asks, I give a little sigh and put my hands behind my hand leaning back on them, "You see, I've never left the village before!" he calls before scoping out the place in a funny way, I chuckle a little bit at him and his antics but don't say anything. "Hey! Am I really okay with this squirt?" The bridge builder asks Kakashi, I glare at him, "You could always just travel by yourself." I mumble to myself gaining Sasuke and Sakura's attention causing them both to look back at me, I look between the both of them before shrugging. I heard Kakashi laugh while I looked between them and focused on him waiting to hear what he said, "I'm a Jonin. I'll be watching him. There's no need to worry." He says and I could just hear the amusement in his voice.

I glanced at Naruto and could see him silently stewing, a dark cloud over him, "Hey, old man! Don't be mocking Ninja's so much! I'm awesome oyu see!" he calls in annoyance before a grin surfaces, "I'm a super elite Ninja who will be called Hokage one day!" I grin a little bit as I hear him say this, "I am Naruto Uzumaki. Remember it well!" he finishes, "The Hokage;s the super top-dog Ninja in the village, right?" I give a blank stare to the back of the bridge builders head because if I'm not mistaken hes from a hidden village, which means that they most likely have a Kage, right? "You sure as hell dont seem like you could become the Hokage..." The bridge builder states, I feel myself roll my eyes at his obvious lack for compassion, not that I have much room to talk but still, Naruto lets out a noise of outrage, "Aaah! Shut up!" He yells at the old man, "I'm prepared to do whatever it takes to become the Hokage! You'll have no choice but to acknowledge me then!" I'm starting to become less and less surprised by his outbursts and I barely know the kid.

As Tazuna laughs I shift slightly beside Kakashi starting t feel slightly anxious, "I'll never acknowledge you squirt...Even if you become Hokage!" He says as if purposely trying to provoke Naruto, "What?!" Naruto yells before Kakashi grabs onto his bag, holding him back for the second time that day, "I'll kill you!" Naruto says, It almost makes me wanna laugh if Kakashi hadn't sounded so annoyed when he said, "I told you to stop it, you moron!" and then again I'm stifling a laugh as Naruto says, "No! At least let me have one shot, just one...!"

 **W** e all are walking in relative silence before Sakura breaks it, "Say...Mr. Tazuna...?" I glance at her, well as good as I can since I'm walking in between Kakashi and Sasuke, "What is it?" is the bridge builders answer, "Your country is "The Land of the Waves," right?" I almost feel like slapping her upside the head at such a meaningless question but I wait in silence. "What of it?" He asks back, Sakura turns her head back to Kakashi, "Say, Kakashi Sensei..." and this time I actually tilt my head back and sigh, "Are there Ninja's in that land, too?" she asks, I don't really see why it matters if there are or not and also why couldn't she just ask Tazuna, it makes me shake my head but I dont comment, "No there arent Ninja's in the Land of the Waves..but in other nations, while the cultures and customs may be different, hidden villages exist and there are Ninja's there." he states, I give a slight nod to show I heard him and give a very _very_ silent apology in my head to the bridge builder for assuming he was an idiot that came from a hidden village, but I can tell he's about to go into a deep explanation, "To the many nations on the continent, the existence of Shinobi Villages is a measure of the nations military strength." Kakashi says as we continue walking, sweat slides down my back from the warmth of the sun

"In other words, that is how these nations maintain their relationships with neighboring nations. Even so, the Villages are not under control of the nations. They are equal in rank" he explains, I shrug slightly in indifference, "On a small island like the Land of the Waves, where it is difficult to be influenced by other nations, there is no need for a Shinobi Village. Among the respective nations that contain a Shinobi village, the five nations of 'Fire,' 'Water,' 'Lightning,' 'Wind,' and 'Earth,' due to their large territory and immeasurable power, are called the 'Five Great Nations.'" He explains even further, I'm surprised he can even remember all of this, I cant even remember what I had for breakfast, _'Nothing'_ my mind tells me making my shoulder sag and my stomach growl. "The Village Hidden in the Leaves of the Land of Fire, the Village Hidden in the Mist of the Land of Water, the Village Hidden in the Clouds of the Land of Lightning, the Village Hidden in the Sand of the Land of Wind, the Village Hidden in the Rocks of the Land of Earth." My eyes widen slightly at how many hidden villages there truly are, ' _I wonder how many are still undiscovered like mine was'_ I think to myself.

"Only the leaders of each of these Hidden Villages are allowed to have the name of Kage, the Shadow" I nod at this seeing as I've been calling their 'Hokage,' Kage simply because that's what I was taught in school, "The Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, Tsuchikage, the so called Five Kage reign supreme over the tens of thousands of Ninjas in each nation of the whole world." I realize that all the beginning of the word before Kage has the meaning of their land, like Hokage meaning Fire Shadow, and Raikage meaning Lightning Shadow, _'If he was given the title Hokage he must have had to do some serious shit'_ I think to myself with a shake of my head "No kidding...Lord Hokage is that incredible!" Sakura says with a small blush on her cheeks, "Hey!" Kakashi says causing everyone to stop walking while simultaneously putting me on edge, "You guys just doubted Lord Hokage, didn't you...?" he asks, "Well I didn't but I'm sure Sakura did" I say just trying to piss her off, it works, she gives me a glare before shaking her head along with Naruto, Sasuke barely moves, Kakashi takes a step forward and places his hand on Sakura's head, "Well, don't worry, there are no Ninja battles in Rank C missions." as he says this I get a bad feeling, a really _really_ bad feeling but I just try and ignore it, for the sake of the mission, "Then there's no worry of getting into a scrap with foreign ninjas...!" Sakura says, the almost sickly sweet, innocent tone to her voice makes me wanna stick a kunai straight into her voice box.

"Of course not!" Kakashi says with a laugh, again the bad feeling bubbles up and it almost makes me double over, but I just close my eyes and bite my lip trying to regain myself, ahead of me I also see Sasuke turn his head back to us, Naruto seeming to stew silently at that fact. I don't really feel like risking my life for these idiots but if we do happen to get into a 'scrap' with other Ninja's I guess Ill have to, I sigh slightly and hike my bad up on my shoulder again. **T** he bridge creaks as we all walk across it, the water below it looking strangely inviting. We are all walking and I'm walking right beside Sakura and am determined to get a rise out of her, "So have you always been obsessed with Sasuke? Or did it just like, happen one day?" Indirectly I also seem to be annoying Sasuke which is just a plus for me, she glares at me and I laugh, making my eyes close, and causing me to almost fall straight into a puddle of water. I stop walking as I stare down into the puddle, tilting my head to the side as I realize how dusty and dry the rest of the ground is, "Something wrong?" Kakashi asks, I look up and then flick my eyes back tot he puddle, _'If he didn't weird with it then its probably fine'_ I think to myself and step around it, continuing to walk, "No." I say simply and catch up, walking in front of Kakashi.

We all glance back at the noise and presence of chakra to see Kakashi all wrapped up, My eyes widen seeing as I'm literally inches in front of Kakashi, the closest to him and the attackers. "What?!" The bridge builder asks shocked, "Huh?!" is Sakura, "W-What?!" is Naruto, me and Sasuke make no noise, "The first one!" I hear and then they pull, My eyes widen with horror as he is pulled apart, pieces of his body falling to the ground throwing up a cloud of dust. Sakura lets out a scream of horror and Naruto yells out his name, everything is muffled though by the intense bad feeling over whelming me and my anger bubbling up as well as my fear. Faster than I thought they could move, and their behind Naruto, muttering, "The second one..." I watch with wide eyes and frozen limbs as Sasuke jumps up and into action, pulling out a shuriken and a kunai, throwing them, mid-air, into their spiked chain things and lodging them into the tree. "Hm?!" both of the attackers voice the noise in shock, Sasuke lands on their clawed arms, gripping them with a smug "Hmph..." before kicking them both in the face, they both making pained noises before doing something to release their spiked chains.

Me and Sakura watch side by side as Sasuke lands and the attackers run off from both sides of Naruto, one going for him and the other coming straight at us, it takes literal seconds for Sakura to be infront of Tazuna, and for me to immediately get in front of her, not even realizing I had pulled out my katana, "Sakura screams a "Get back, sir!" ever annoying even as I'm trying to save her, his clawed hand is reaching out to us and I feel my adrenaline and fear pumping through my veins, causing me to tighten my grip on my katana and plant my feet. My eyes widen as Sasuke gets infront of the both of us crouched down and weaponless, I almost feel like pushing him away simply because he doesn't even have a weapon to make this an even remotely fair fight, not that it was all that fair in the first place. The clawed hand keeps coming closer, and closer, and closer, until I feel like it might actually drill through all three of us, that is Until Kakashi put him in a necklock with one arm. "Yo.." Kakashi calls calmly, I feel relief and a new type of anger bubble up in me, _'Oh that bastard he made me think I would actually d...have to protect these loser leafs!'_ I think to myself, shaking my head as my hands tremble against my katana. "Huh? Then what was that?" Naruto asks and has me following his gaze only to see a bunch of logs, _'Substitution'_ Is the first word to come to mind.

* * *

 **I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THE STORY! I know this isnt the whole episode bu the continuation will be in the next chapter, sorry for the inconvenience, I took a much needed break because even though I wasnt posting frequently I was still stressing every day to get some writing done and it took such a toll that it was noticeable by the people I am around every day, I am easily susceptible to stress and with school coming up as well my updating schedule will be even more hectic and Im sorry again.**


End file.
